The Deadly Nightshade
by TheShinyLizard
Summary: "The Belladonna Took?" Nori said the name reverently. "Well, there's only one that I knew of, so yes?" Bilbo said, altogether confused by the conversation. (Implied Dwalin/Nori, other than that there are no relationships in this story)


Enjoy!

* * *

"Your mother is Belladonna Took?" Nori shrieked. The camp of dwarves stopped what they were doing and turned to face the middle Ri' brother.

"Yes?" Bilbo said questioningly. He glanced at everyone around him. Not the first time wondering why he had cast his lot with them and if he would end up bonkers by the end of this quest. So far the evidence suggested that was a distinct possibility.

How he ended up with Nori standing above him, sputtering, was because Nori's younger brother, Ori asked about Bilbo's family. Bilbo couldn't deny the curious dwarf anything. He explained the nature of hobbits, the large families, and talked about his parents, Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took. Which is when Nori had passed by and started his, as of yet, unexplainable behavior regarding Bilbo's mother.

Belladonna Took was unusual for a hobbit. As a young hobbit lass, Belladonna Took enjoyed exploring, sometimes disappearing for weeks (sometimes months as one uncle told him) on end. A peculiar habit for a hobbit as most didn't the Shire and few ventured past their home farthing. Belladonna though, was known for having left the Shire at several points.

That was a Took though, always doing what shouldn't be done. They were a large family, and not a very conservative hobbity family, but they were well respected within the community at large. They were loyal to each member of their family, no matter how quirky.

"The Belladonna Took?" Nori said the name reverently.

"Well, there's only one that I knew of, so yes?" Bilbo said, altogether confused by the conversation.

Of course the dwarves confused him to no end. They were sometimes a bit addle minded. And they weren't the cleanest of creatures. Also they weren't the most polite; Bilbo still hadn't forgiven them for ransacking his pantry.

"You're one of Belladonna, The Deadly Nightshade, Took's children?"

"Well I'm her only child," Bilbo said, his face scrunched, "Deadly Nightshade?" he asked incredulously.

Nori nodded. A wispy smile, downright eerie, lit up the dwarf's face. "She was the best in the business. No one could hear her. And if you could study under her for one week than it said you could approach almost anyone. Belladonna Took is legendary in my…guild."

Dwalin snorted, "Guild, more like club. You aren't recognized in the Guild Council."

"We could be."

"Aye, but that requires a craft, don't it?" Dwalin grunted. He lovingly petted one of his axes.

"We provide a service."

"A crafty one." Dori muttered. If Bilbo hadn't been sitting next to the eldest Ri' brother he doubted he would have heard him.

"Wha?" Bilbo looked to him for an explanation. Dori shook his head, offering nothing in the way of information.

"Oh? And what's that. Proprietary gain?" Dwalin spat.

Bilbo was quickly losing the conversation, having no idea what the two were discussing. He knew of Nori's illicit past, Dori made no pretense at hiding his displeasure at his brother's less than honest ways, while Ori found his older brother (who Bilbo could tell loved the younger one very much, always keeping an eye on Ori) fascinating but not enough to want to learn Nori's trade.

"Proprietary reclamation and relocation." Nori spitefully said.

Bilbo waited for the two to start arguing. Some things about the dwarves never changed and this was one of them. Nori and Dwalin didn't get along. Thief and Guard, they were on two different sides.

"more like thievery and smuggling," Dwalin said dismissively.

He had a strange glint in his eye, one that Bilbo recognized as though he was about to drag Nori off, away from the safety of the other dwarves.

The two glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Someone would have to distract the two before they ended up in a fight again. Bilbo didn't enjoy hearing the howls Nori made when Dwalin hauled him away from camp, screaming for the other to go faster and harder. It was a wonder that no one made a move to rescue the not so honest dwarf. The first time, Bilbo had sat next to Balin, and asked why no one did anything; Balin only patted his shoulder and offered Bilbo some of his pipe weed stash. It was rude to decline, so Bilbo politely smoked the bitter leaves with Balin, staring into the campfire and ignoring the sounds.

"You said Deadly Nightshade?" Bilbo asked, trying to distract Nori before the two left to go fighting in the woods.

Nori glanced down at the hobbit, the dwarf's face lighting up. He sat down next to Bilbo, pulling a knife which had been tucked inside his sleeve, picking at his finger nails. "Yes. She was the best in the business." Nori looked up the stars. Bilbo recalled the night the dwarf pointed out the constellations, weaving a story for young Ori, who had trouble sleeping under the open sky.

"I met her once, we were on the same," Nori looked over to Dwalin, "contract for a client. The client had thought to set up a competition between us, figuring that one of us would," Nori paused, considering his words, cognizant of the additional ears listening to the tale, "reclaim his property and return it. He didn't care who."

"Belladonna, I had only heard her called Deadly Nightshade before the mission, was the only hobbit in our trade." Dwalin snorted but kept quiet, Nori paid him no heed. "I had thought I was alone for the longest time, handling any resistance I met. It was only when I had found the item that I saw her reflection in a mirror. She had crept up behind me, following me the whole way, cheeky thing. "Nori chuckled, smirking at the memory. "I recognized her immediately: hairy feet, pointed ears, and curlier than curly hair, long enough to make any dwarf envious. We didn't know we were looking for the same item until she lunged for it. We had a…conversation and came to an understanding." Nori said emphatically. "She offered to move it out quietly and we would split the reward. I agreed only because I could hear a guard coming. Handed her the jewel and she flew out of the room." Nori shook his head

"Guard caught me, saw the empty jewel case and blamed me. They searched me, every sleeve, pocket, and crevice. "Nori grinned toothfully. "They never did find it though, but they called for the city guard just the same and Dwalin hauled me in. Took a few days but they established that I didn't take the jewel and they let me go."

"Shoulda kept ya." Dwalin said lowly. Intently listening to Nori's story, just like the rest of the camp.

Ignoring the gallery, "Went home and found a coin purse, my full reward, and a note signed Belladonna Took. Explaining that she found the owner and after a liberal use of words, he told her about the two contacts and was willing to pay the both of us for being so nice and recovering his property." Nori whistled. "I've never met anyone nicer or more honorable than her."

Well that would explain how mum always knew when Lobelia had tried to sneak off with something in her pockets; it must be hard to steal from a master thief. But still, his mother, Belladonna Took being a master thief, that thought was difficult to swallow. "You must be mistaken," Bilbo said incredulously.

Nori shook his head, having none of it.

"But you said deadly, as in Deadly Nightshade." Bilbo stated. That couldn't have been his mother, she wasn't that outlandish, was she?

"Never did figure that bit out. Glad to have you with us, Master Bilbo," Nori winked, "One of Belladonna Took's own as our burglar. No wonder Gandalf choose you. If you ever need anything, I am at your service."

* * *

You can follow me on Tumblr. I am TheShinyLizard there.


End file.
